halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mgalekgolo
The MgalekgoloBestiarum (Latin Ophis congregatio, meaning "serpent union"HBO Forums) are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are small, orange worm-like beings that can group together to geometrically increase intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. The humans call the Mgalekgolo Hunters. Background When the Mgalekgolo home world of Te was visited by the Covenant, intent on mining its riches, they faced instead heavy resistance from what the humans know as "Hunters". Their physiology gave them a tremendous and unexpected advantage in combat, not only hampering but even slowing the Covenant's advance. The Covenant were further infuriated by the Hunter's destruction of Forerunner artifacts during the Mgalekgolo's routine feedings. Eventually, the Hunters were forced into the Covenant by the superior starship technology of the Covenant and the efforts of the Elites. In ground combat campaigns, however, they were mostly victorious. The Covenant was forced to rely on orbital bombardment, a strategy against which the Mgalekgolo had little to no defense. Thus, to save themselves from extinction, their only choice was to agree to join the Covenant. This later came to be known as the Taming of the Hunters. Terms for their induction into the Covenant were eventually met, despite communication difficulties, which hampered the process. In their agreement to join with the Covenant, the Lekgolo worms, which fed on specific minerals, were consigned to investigate the Forerunner Dreadnought that resided in High Charity and help uncover its inner-workings. Their price for this trade was access to space-travel technologies and exploration of the Covenant space lanes. When a single colony of Mgalekgolo becomes too big, the colony will divide in half to create two independent Mgalekgolo colonies. These colonies will share an extremely close and mysterious bond, referred to only as being "bond brothers", or "Mates".Halo: The Flood Mgalekgolo that have split into "bond brothers" are recognized by spiked appendages that are razer sharp and rise from their shoulders, which means that they are bonded to another Mgalekgolo.Halo: Contact Harvest Bonded Mgalekgolo colonies are dropped into battle together by the Covenant, and if one of the bonded colonies is killed, the other will go into a frenzied state, much like the berserk state of a Brute, or a suicidal Grunt for which the Spartans quickly learned, where you find a Hunter, there is another close by. The Hunters crush anything in their path and have been known to crush their own troops when in a frenzie and have little regard for lower ranks. During the Battle of Onyx, some Hunters had command of lower ranking Sangheili, signifying they may have a higher military rank in the Covenant military then previously indicated. Description Hunters take a hulking bipedal form in the Covenant military. In this form, they are the strongest and most resilient species in the Covenant Halo 3 Game Guide, http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx, On Covenant character page.. These forms stand between twelve and thirteen feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight and a half feet, protecting their visible unarmored stomach and neck. Their armor has a blue luster that is makes the orange-red skin of the Lekgolo worms inside very noticeable, but the colony itself is hard to spot. They always fight in pairs but no one knows their political motivation. Hunters fight with Assault Cannons (Fuel Rods according to the Combat Evolved manual) integrated directly into their armor, and they carry an enormous and nearly-impervious metal shield made of an unknown alloy derived from the same component that forms Covenant star ship hulls. This shield protects them from almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry available to Covenant and Human infantry alike, and is a powerful melee tool capable of crushing anything in its path and allowing the Mgalekgolo to sweep away any enemies in close combat. The Hunter also has a surprising burst of speed when it moves in for the kill. The Assault Cannon the Hunter wields operates in two modes; one firing a single explosive capsule of incendiary fluid (only witnessed in Halo: CE), the other spraying the fluid out in a 'beam' (in Halo 2 and Halo 3). The beam is more devastating than the single explosive shot, because this attack lasts longer and so wide spread damage can be done to more than one enemy, or a single enemy can be killed or badly injured. Each of the two modes could be for specific targets, while the single round is better for single targets and vehicles (since it's easier to hit with a single shot a moving target rather than have to focus the whole beam while the target is moving)and the other could be for multiple targets and infantry (the other mode could also be used against multiple targets such as infantry, but they would have to be very close to each other for the single shot to cause damage to multiple targets at once). Communication None of the specifics of the Hunters' language are known. The best examples are seen in the Hunters' naming. It seems they use very simple vowels, and few consonants; not near the same amount as the English alphabet. It is known, however, that they do not use vocal cords to speak. Instead, they seem to vibrate the Lekgolo in their bodies to make sounds. Their quiet nature among the Covenant is either a product of them having difficulty speaking with other Covenant races, or they are mostly contemptuous of all Covenant races, save the Sangheili. Hunters' speech can be heard in all three of the Halo games, and changes very little between each game. They usually just make very deep, low groaning noises when sighting enemies or when wounded. They seem to chuckle after a kill. Aside from that, Hunters barely talk. Culture Mgalekgolo almost never associate, or even communicate, with other Covenant client races, except for the Sangheili since they appreciate and acknowledge their similar warrior thoughts. They are dismissive, scornful and arrogant to the "lesser" Covenant races like Unggoy and Kig-Yar and are utterly contemptuous of their foes. Hunters will not hesitate to run over a Jackal or Grunts as seen in Fall of Reach. Many of the Covenant are mystified and confused by the Mgalekgolo and indeed their way of life is almost as alien to them as the Flood. A Sangheili Fleet Master has noted that they were known to tear opponents apart with their "bare hands" whilst in a blood frenzy and then pause to recite war poetry.Ghosts of Onyx Also it has been said that Hunters meditate in their spare time, or before battle. During the Covenant Civil War, most Hunter pairs sided with the Sangheili and the Covenant Separatists. No reason for this is known yet, but it is likely due to their deep respect for the Elites from the events of the Taming of the Hunters, or they acknowledge their similar warrior thoughts. However, in Halo 3, no Hunters are ever seen supporting Master Chief, possible due to him being Human, or their hatred for him. The same applies for the Elites, as Brute allied Hunters will simply see them as enemies. It is also possible, however, that there were Hunters on both sides and, in the making of Halo 3, Bungie did not want to confuse players by having them with both the Separatists and the Loyalists, so they were only shown on the Loyalists. But many players believe that there were Hunters with the Separatists. Naming Hunters have three names: personal name, bond name, and line name. The personal name is given at their birth. The line name represents the genetic heritage, being the name of the most successful Mgalekgolo of his ancestors. If one reaches a certain level of status, his offspring will have his personal name as their line name. The bond name, or their middle name, is taken between bonded pairs, colonies that must split into two due to excessive size. Examples of some Hunter names include Igido Nosa Hurru and Ogada Nosa Fasu. From the few Hunter names that have appeared in Halo novels, it seems that the given name has 3 syllables, but the bond name and line name only have 2 syllables. However it is not known why the line name is not three syllables, considering that the ancestor, in question, given name would be three syllables. It is most likely not always three syllables or the name is edited (a syllable is possibly taken away) before the offspring is given the line name. Anatomy and Physiology worms controlling a Scarab.]] Mgalekgolo are not singular organisms, but rather are composed of multiple small, orange, eel-like beings that form a singular collective consciousness and act as one. In other words they are a communal organism working together to perform specific tasks. Mgalekgolo are capable of manifesting in several different iterations according to what goal they are striving to achieve and the amount of Lekgolo worms or eels present. The Hunter is the most common form seen in combat during the Human-Covenant War, but is one of the rarer forms in the Lekgolo society. This Mgalekgolo is employed by the Covenant as heavy infantry. Their society is predominated by this combination of being able to create exponentially more intelligent creatures, and the actual "Hunter" organism is one of the rarer and smaller forms to be found, used primarily in interaction with the Covenant hierarchy. The almost indestructible armor that covers them serves the purpose of protecting the Lekgolo colony. The white streak on the Hunter's "head" is actually a visor or sensor screen. fighting in a building on the Halo 3 level The Covenant.]] Because of their make up of several "eels" instead of being a singular large organism, the Lekgolo are one of the only species in the Covenant that cannot be assimilated by the Flood, as their unique physiology does not allow the organism to access a Central Nervous System or control them to any capacity. As such, there has never been a Hunter Combat Form, though it is thought that the flesh of the Lekgolo can, and is likely used, by the Flood simply for its biomass. The collection of eels that make up a Hunter's body are unintelligent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughts and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses that communicate through chemical and electrical means. Although in veteran Hunters the eels have bonded together in one organism. The neural net that Hunters develop enables them to be incredibly strong and sensitive to all things within a 1000 foot line pointing out from non-combat form, and a half sphere that extends 500 feet in combat form. This could explain why hunters sometimes can find Master Chief even when they cannot see him, or when they are facing the opposite direction. Hunters generally growl during battle but will sometimes talk and make remarks like the other Covenant species. Instead of using vocal chords, like other Covenant species, they vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble that is described as "more felt than heard" to produce speech.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 190-191 It is theorized that Hunters reproduce asexually similar to earthworms; however there is no way to be certain. If this is true, then calling Hunter pairs "mates" would not make any sense. Religion It has actually been mentioned that the Mgalekgolo do not believe in the Great Journey, which is the main belief in the Covenant religion. The only reason that they associate with the Covenant, is to take advantage of their advanced technology, mainly space travel, but also for weapons, etc. In fact, outside of fighting, the Mgalekgolo do not take part in any Covenant religious actions whatsoever. Another reason for this separation is due to the fact the Sangheili tamed them and hunters always and only follow the Sangheili's command. Although this obviously changed after the Sanghelli joined the humans and now the Hunters, like the Grunts, are divided between the Covenant Separatists and the Covenant Loyalists. It has also been speculated and observed that some hunters meditate in their spare time. Hunters also have an interest in war poetry, and have been seen reciting it before or during battles. Their real religion is currently unknown. Ranking System Currently, there is no noticeable rank system within the Mgalekgolo. It has been rumored that Halo Wars will reveal more secrets about Mgalekgolo, including their rank system. This is just a rumor and has yet to be confirmed by the game developers. Combat Halo: Combat Evolved A Hunter's armor is extremely resilient and is immune to most small arms fire, as the ammunition is useless and it will bounce off of its armor. They do have an exploitable weak spot (in which it will take one pistol/sniper shot to kill): the exposed orange flesh located in their midsections and necks. While they keep the exposed areas on the fronts of their bodies well-covered with their shields, rarely giving the player an opening unless the Hunter tries to melee them, the creature's backs have a large exposed area that is extremely vulnerable. If you shoot a rocket at them, it does not matter where you are aiming, it will always kill with one shot (unless you are in Legendary and sometimes Heroic Mode, in which case it may take two rockets). Another tactic available is to shoot the green sections of their fuel rod cannons (only been successful with the pistol). In addition, while not on alert to an enemy's presence they assume a stance where their neck and midsection is especially vulnerable. While firearms are incapable of penetrating a Hunter's armor, it cannot stand up to heavy weapons such as rockets and artillery. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Hunters were rarely difficult to defeat; their AI was simplistic, their shots and melees slow and awkward, and they could barely move fast enough to run down a back-pedaling Spartan, making their melee very easy to dodge, allowing you to kill them rather easily. A tactic against Hunters that might be better when you're only fighting one is when you get very close to the Hunter to make it charge you. If you have a M6D, it is very useful whereas the sniper rifle or anything else might be less effective. Certainly not the Rocket Launcher for the range. So, when it charges you and lifts up its shield to melee you, then you can just shoot it in its exposed orange region of its stomach. Interestingly in Halo PC, if you don't move from your position while a Hunter is firing at you, it is very likely that it will never hit you with its Assault Cannon. Furthermore, they could be killed by a single shot from the M6D Pistol, as long as it hit the exposed orange area in the middle of the body or the similarly unarmored "neck". Other weapons, especially the shotgun and sniper rifle for very short and very long distances respectively, were equally deadly. The rocket launcher was always effective, but never particularly necessary. Grenades were only moderately effective, as the Hunter could withstand a half-dozen grenade blasts. Plasma weapons were often ineffective, as was the Needler. The MA5B Assault Rifle takes so long to make a kill that other weapons were far more useful. On Legendary, some players regarded Hunters as the least challenging enemies in the game (killing them is rarely a difficulty, even when armed with the most inappropriate of weapons). Inexperienced or careless players can fall victim to the Hunters' attacks, which, while easy to anticipate, are rather powerful. A unique way to kill a Hunter, (which does not work in Halo 2) is to melee it over and over again and can be done to the front of the Hunter. But it is highly recommended to hit from behind, as it is easier for them to attack what's in front of them. about to exploit the Hunter's main weak spot: their unprotected backs in Halo: CE.]] Hunters really gained the upper hand in the cramped hallways of the Truth and Reconciliation and the ''Pillar of Autumn'', where there was little space to dodge the fuel rods or crushing melee blows, and no room to utilize either a sniper rifle or rocket launcher to defeat them. Still, these levels were full of shotgun or pistol ammo and these weapons are reasonably useful against Hunters at close range, especially the pistol. If one were to stand far away from the Hunter, it might bring to bear its Assault Cannon, which is similar to the Fuel Rod Cannon. Its projectile has a low velocity, and as such, is very easily dodged. It is also easy to anticipate, as the barrel of the weapon glows bright green before firing. If one were in melee range of the Hunter, it might also wield its shield in as a powerful melee weapon, resulting in serious injury, if not death for the intended target. These attacks can be, at most times, simple to avoid. On certain levels, it is possible to defeat Hunters by standing in front of a cliff and then sidestepping them as they attempt a melee attack. If timed correctly, the Hunter, unable to stall its momentum, will fall from the precipice to its death. Hunters are, like all other enemies in Halo: Combat Evolved, extremely vulnerable to vehicle collisions. A Warthog can kill a Hunter instantly with even the slightest nudge or tap. This was due to the physics engine of the game, which could not determine the difference between a fast moving and a slow moving vehicle; hence all vehicle contact with an enemy on foot resulted in instant death. A Hunter could attempt a large leap away from the vehicle, however, which can sometimes result in the Hunter getting away temporarily. Lining up Hunters so that they shoot themselves is dangerous, difficult, and is not advised because the alternatives are rather simple on most levels, even on Legendary. like other enemies a surprise attack with a M6D pistol Would kill a hunter in one shot in easy but shoot their stomach without them noticing Halo 2 '' level The Great Journey.]] The Hunters underwent a number of changes for Halo 2. For example, they will actually react to the loss of their bond brother. While they appear in fewer numbers, they are tougher and more dangerous then in Halo: CE. They are also invulnerable to melee attacks, whereas in Halo: Combat Evolved, all it took to kill a hunter was to melee it persistently. The most notable change is their new weapon: although similar to the old Fuel Rod Gun-like Assault Cannon, the new Assault Cannon fires a continuous beam of green incendiary gel rather than an arcing projectile. This new weapon is much more powerful and deadly if not dodged carefully. In addition, the Hunters are over 25% larger''The Art of Halo, Creating a Virtual World and faster, making combat against them much more hectic. Fortunately, all these go towards your advantage when playing the Arbiter; the Hunters are then powerful and durable allies. They have gained a new move, too: the ability to attack an enemy behind them. This effectively makes the old strategy of "dodge-and-fire" far less effective. Finally, the Hunters have much more health. Most small arms do rather moderate damage against them, in contrast to the M6D's ability to kill them in a single shot. For example, on Normal difficulty, it takes 13 shots from the M6C Magnum Sidearm, 6 full bursts from the Battle Rifle, or 10 shots from the Covenant Carbine to kill a Hunter. On Heroic and lower difficulties, sniper weapons will kill a Hunter in a single shot. However, on Legendary, not a single weapon can kill them in one hit. A SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle will take two shots to kill a Hunter on Legendary. , which is devastating to both vehicles and infantry.]] Often, the most effective weapon against them is the one that does the most damage: the Rocket Launcher is greatly effective, as is the Fuel Rod Cannon. While these weapons take two and three shots respectively to kill a Hunter on Legendary, they can damage one regardless of where it hits it. If lacking a sniper rifle and a heavy weapon, simply switch to the Covenant Carbine or the Battle Rifle (BR's slightly stronger). To put one down, aim for the exposed flesh to glint (via baiting it and jumping back at the last second) and empty your rounds. It should take around a magazine (maybe a magazine and a half in Legendary) to kill one. Note that in large areas without cover, you will invariably lose. Do not use the Energy Sword, as it is worse then useless (it brings you to close quarters with the Hunter, where it can easily beat you down). Grenades still do little damage against Hunters and it will usually take a large amount of them to take one down. However, grenades, hand held or fired from the Brute Shot, will disorientate a Hunter, giving the player an opportunity to shoot at its exposed flesh. Perhaps the most effective method to defeat a Hunter would be to stick a Plasma Grenade to it and shoot it in its exposed back with a beam rifle or sniper rifle, as a plasma grenade in this fashion will make the Hunter do a 180 degree turn or freeze on the spot. Another interesting change from [[Halo: Combat Evolved|''Halo: CE]] is that plasma grenades now stick to the Hunters' shields, whereas in Halo: CE they simply bounced off if not stuck elsewhere. Hunters are equipped with an extremely devastating Assault Cannon melded into its arm. Unlike a normal Fuel Rod Cannon, Hunters with their cumbersome bulk and strength are able to withstand the recoil and produce a more lasting and lethal blast. If an enemy gets too close, the Hunter will attempt a clumsy but dangerous melee attack with its shield, severely injuring if not killing the enemy. Once its partner is killed, the Hunter becomes much more aggressive and will chase the player, attempting to avenge its partner's death by only melee attacks. When battling the UNSC Marines, one Hunter will engage the Marines in close combat, whilst the other will hang back and support with the Assault Cannon. If one of the Hunters dies, the other will occasionally leap forward and attempt to smash an enemy with its shield. If this attack connects, the foe on the receiving end of the blow will invariably die. Halo 3 .]] The Hunters in Halo 3 are even more advanced then their Halo 2 counterparts. They are even larger and much stronger, but appear less bulky. The most notable feature of Hunters in Halo 3 is that they work, react, and function very much as a pair. Their computer AI for the game allows the Hunters to seem very closely bonded to the other, finally creating the "bond brother" idea. In the game, they also do some things simultaneously, such as strike at an enemy behind together, which further displays their connections to each other. This "bond" is most noticeable in Halo 3, but somewhat appears in the previous two games as well. Flexible armor plating covers their previously vulnerable “stomach” areas. All melee attacks are faster and much deadlier, and these Hunters now anticipate enemies behind it and can attack them. But their Armour is more interactive, so if back plating is removed, there will be a bigger target to shoot at. (The spikes are also prone to falling off). When the spikes do fall off, small stubs of Lekgolo are left where the spike used to be. Hunters are also able to be killed by melee attacks again, as in Halo: CE. However it seems that Hunters are more vulnerable to melee attacks in Halo 3. If a grenade is thrown at a Hunter, it can strafe-jump away from the explosion. However, their spikes and back Armour now falls off in pieces as the Hunter accumulates damage, and their Assault Cannons do slightly less damage, while it appears that grenades and explosives seem to do more damage compared to the other two games. Gravity Hammers can also do a great deal of damage if hit in the exposed part of their back. Meleeing them with a Brute Shot in the back usually blows off its covering Armor plating, but hitting the unprotected part instantly kills him, and weirdly sends him flying 30 feet in the air. This may be a glitch or just something Bungie mistakenly left in Halo 3 after development. Even on Legendary, a single Spike Grenade can kill a Hunter if properly stuck on their shield, so that the direction of the spikes will penetrate directly into the Hunter. The most effective weapons against them are Support Weapons and Explosives. Even on Legendary, it is possible to kill a Hunter in one ram with a Ghost, Wraith, Chopper or Warthog when using the turbo boost. In-game Appearances ''Halo: Combat Evolved Truth and Reconciliation The Silent Cartographer Assault on the Control Room Two Betrayals Keyes The Maw Halo 2 Outskirts Regret Gravemind The Great Journey Halo 3 The Storm The Ark The Covenant The appearance of Hunters gets significantly less with each Halo game, there most numerous appearances being in Halo:CE, and their least in Halo 3. Trivia *Hunter and Elite culture is very much alike. They both are very good in combat, and also enjoy battle poetry. .]] *If the player has the Sputnik Skull on ''Halo 2, the Hunters melee can send Marines and the player quite far. *Hunters were first seen by the UNSC in 2537 in Operation: PROMETHEUS. *Hunters are responsible for security aboard a Covenant warship. One of their duties is to protect the vessel's Ship Master. Upon failing that, they are to exact revenge on his assassin.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190 *Hunters carry 2 ton Shields. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the level Assault on the Control Room has a total of 12 Hunters when played on Legendary. The most on any level in the whole trilogy. The level The Silent Cartographer level is the second level to have the most Hunters; 8 Hunters. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you look closely at a hunter the orange fleshy parts glow in an on and off pattern. This can be seen more easily in a dark place. *''Halo 2'' and Halo 3 Hunters will flex their spines upon sighting the Master Chief, unlike their Halo: Combat Evolved counterparts. *As of Halo 3, despite the Elites possessing Grunt and Hunter allies of their own, neither appear as anything but enemies in the game. *In Halo: The Flood, it mentions that Hunters have skin and a jutting spine. This is incorrect, however, as they were revealed to be a compound of small worm-like creatures. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, on the Maw (only on Normal difficulty or higher), the Hunters that run out of the cafe room will occasionally have Grey stomachs and grayed armor on their back and spines, as well as a "burned" appearance. It is unknown if this is just a textured glitch, a model mix up like the "Honor Guard Councilor" at the end of Gravemind, or to show that the Hunters have been in combat for a long time. *At first, Hunters were meant to comprise the whole of Heretic forces on the Gas Mine."Essentials - Disk Three" *''Ophis'' means snake. Congregatio means assembly, society, union. Translated it means "assembly of snakes", identifying their physical structure. *In a Bungie Weekly Update, Frank O'Connor said: "Hunter society is complex and we have seen but the tiniest fraction of it. There are some fundamental facts about Hunter biology that mean the combat type is just the tip of the iceberg". http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?story=updatefeb03 This means, or at least implies, that there are other kinds of Hunters that simply have yet to be seen. *Spartan William-043 wounded a Hunter by ripping out the Lekgolo worms in its body, hinting that Hunters can be killed if too many of its worms are displaced. *It is speculated that the Scarab from Halo 3 is actually a giant machine controlled by the Lekgolo worms, with the Lekgolo functioning as a type of "muscular system" to control the vehicle. Many things support this, such as the lack of actual driver for the vehicle, it seems to have a larger version of the Hunter's cannon, as well as the orange core in the back that resembles Lekgolo worms and bleeds orange when shot. *In Halo 3, if one shoots a dead Lekgolo's exposed orange spots, small blackened worms will fly out. *In the Book Halo: The Fall of Reach, Master Chief first deduces the Covenant's caste system when he sees a Jackal that had been crushed to death by a Hunter's boot. *It is impossible to kill a Hunter with an Energy Sword or Brute Shot melee (except in Halo 3), even though, in theory, it should be able to slice and kill the worms. *The Hunter resembles the Hunter enemy from Bungie's older series, Marathon, with the exception of the weapon being mounted on the arm, as opposed to the shoulder. *Despite the Hunters not being able to be assimilated by the Flood, many thought that the deleted Flood Juggernaut was the Hunter Form. *Jason Jones described the orange spots on Hunters as being their special areas and that they don't like to be shot in their areas. *Despite being impervious to Flood infection, in Halo: Combat Evolved, Hunters can be wounded when Infection Forms latch onto their backs. *In Halo 2, you never encounter Hunters while fighting the Flood. *In Halo 3, on the level The Covenant if you run past the hunters and go up the elevator when you come down they will still be there. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, one shot to the Lekgolo of a Hunter's body by a M6D or other weapon with a scope is an instant kill. *Only in Halo 3, if you use a rocket or grenade and throw it into their back, the spikes blow off. *In Halo 2 on the level The Great Journey where you play as the Arbiter, you get to team up with Hunters. This is the only time Hunters fight along side the Covenant Separatist. Because of their strength and the enemy's bad aim, the Hunters on your team are near invincible. *The Truth and Reconciliation is the first level to actually see a Hunter. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, one easy way to kill Hunters is to wait until they attempt to melee you, then dodge and quickly shoot their exposed orange flesh with a pistol. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, the Hunters apparently have red armor instead of their normal blue set. This may be due to their specialized position as guards of the Forerunner Dreadnought. *In Halo 3, if you look closely at a Hunter's "cap" like head, you can sometimes see a orange light flashing on and off. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, the Hunters' gun functions similarly to the Scarab Gun. *When you shoot the Armour off a Hunter's back, you can see small, fleshy stubs where the spines come out. *Hunters are known for their sudden change of personality. After ripping their opponents to shreds, they will sometimes recite war poetry. *Interestingly, in the Halo: Combat Evolved level, 'Assault on the Control Room', two Hunters can be seen sleeping. You can see them at the end of the level, when you come to the large structure with the Control Room in it. Sleeping Hunters crouch in their defense position, but won't shoot you. *In Halo: Fall of Reach and Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Hunters are described as performing actions such as using control panels and ripping enemies to shreds. This is strange, as in any of the three games, they only have three stubby fingers on the end of their shield arms, which appear to be too small to be of any use. However, it is speculated that the Game version of the Hunter were more focused on their basic attacks. *It was stated by Bungie that the next Halo 3 map, Assembly would expand upon the Scarab-Hunter Mystery. *Hunters can be killed by charging Brutes as noticed in the Halo 2 levels Gravemind and Uprising. They would try to melee the Brutes away but the Brutes, having a faster melee attack will continuously repeat its action, proving to be a successive attack. *Even though the Hunters are not allies in Halo 3, it appears that some still sided with the Covenant Separatists, as stated by an Elite on Floodgate. *Hunters supposedly "speak" by moving their worms, using bodily vibrations rather than vocal cords. *By looking down a Hunters fuel rod beam in Halo 2 as the Arbiter you can see the Hunters right arm and three claws. *In Halo 3, a hunter has 6 gel cartridges on its Assault Cannon, as well as 6 spines on its body. This may be a reference that 6 is an important number in Hunter culture. *Hunters in Halo: Combat Evolved are not harmed by fuel rod gun. This may be because you are not supposed to have fuel rod guns in campaign, or a precaution so hunters are not harmed when shot by their bond brother's gun. *In Halo: CE, if you shoot any type of plasma based weapon at a hunter's shield, it will deflect in random directions at a very high speed, just like if you shoot a Wraith. However, in Halo 2 and Halo 3, the shield doesn't deflect the shots, it just hits harmlessly on the shield. *In Halo: CE, the assault cannon is actually a fuel rod gun. *Even though the orange flesh is their weak spot, if you melee it several times, the Hunter won't die. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you shoot a Hunter until it charges, you can melee it and kill it instantly even though you melee its Armour. *In Halo 3, the Hunter's flesh has a red hue to it. *In Halo 3, it is possible to shoot or melee the Hunters' back Armour off. *It is rumored that Hunters in Halo Wars will show for the first time their other ranks that they have, though this hasn't (as of yet) been confirmed by the game's makers. *Hunters only attack on missions with scarabs in halo 3, providing more insight to the mysterious hunter-scarab connection. *Hunters are never referred to as Mgalekgolo when spoken about in alien tongues, but they are referred to as Lekgolo pairs by Elites in Halo 3 *It is possible to melee a Hunter to death in Halo Combat Evolved and Halo 3. *When their bond brother is killed, a hunter's enraged state can be observed in Halo 2 and Halo 3. They have absolutely no reaction to this in Halo:CE. *Like most other races of the Covenant, the Hunters have a quite different blood to that of humans. Mgalekgolo blood is bright, fluorescent orange and appears to have a very thick, slimy texture. It has also been noted that their blood smells strongly of burnt plastic, hinting that the makeup of their bodily fluids is probably drastically different to that of a human's. *In Halo 3, when you knock the back plating off of a Hunter, you will notice two large metallic notches where the plate apparently attaches. These notches appear to be embedded into the Mgalekgolo flesh. It is unknown if this is how the rest of a Mgalekgolo's armor is attached. *Plasma grenades will not stick to a hunters metal shield in Halo: Combat Evolved. *In Halo:CE, for some reason, the Hunter is extremely weak against the pistol even on Legendary. One shot to its unprotected back is a guaranteed instant kill. This is also true with the sniper rifle. *In Halo:Ghosts of Onyx hunters speak with alien words but in the games they speak through growling. *Sometimes in Halo 3, meleeing the Hunters after they die will cause their heads to glitch and stretch in odd ways. *Although the Flood can not infest a Hunter due to its structure, it is speculated that the tank form is Gravemind's way of using a successive species. Gallery Image:1210404018 2170450642 7d47a8bc44.jpg Image:1210404002 2169655245 1f2b864e76.jpg Image:1210403895 Hunter.jpg Image:1210403868 Outskirt hunters adj.jpg Image:1210403846 1460160014 4a511d0f00.jpg Image:1215438067 600px-Hunter5.jpg Image:1215438596 Hunter2wz5.png Image:1217455089 Hunters.jpg|A pair of Hunters. Image:1218481302 Huner2.jpg Image:1218481371 Hunter3.jpg Image:1218481430 Hunters2.jpg See Also *Taming of the Hunters *Fuel Rod Gun *Fuel Rod Cannon *Assault Cannon Sources Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant